Degrassi is Sleeping With Sirens
by GoldsworthyGontierGirl123
Summary: Everyone has a song, even the Degrassi kids. What's their Sleeping With Sirens anthem?
1. Jenna: Lets Cheers To This

**Hello!**

**This is a series of one-shots based one one character and one Sleeping With Sirens song!**

**So this is my first stricly Jenna story. I've veen listening to this song and I feel it fits Jenna perfectly, because of everything that happened her sophomore year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or Sleeping With Siren. Just a huge fan!**

**Song: Let's Cheers To This  
>Artist: Sleeping With Sirens<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I've got the whole world in front of me<br>I'm not letting go till I say _

"Done," I thought, packing the last of my things into a cardboard box. I wiped my hands off on my pants, even though I really didn't need it. Just a symbol of starting new.

I looked around the small apartment. I'm going to miss this place. It's hosted so many memories for me. Plopping down on the couch, I took one last look around. Right there was Tyson's crib, and there on the coffee table used to be covered in baby rags and toys.

Tyson. Just the thought of that little face had me near in tears. Not a day goes by without thinking about my baby. Yes, my baby. No matter where he is, I will be his mother and nothing can change that. Even though he isn't here with me, I know I made the right choice. That old saying 'If you love something, set it free' made everything seem better about this situation. I knew I couldn't raise him properly, so I let someone who could do it. I did it for him, for Tyson, because I love him.

My hand brushed against something soft on the couch. Pulling it from between the cushions, I found a spit-up rag with a stuffed elephant head attached. KC bought this for him. I smiled, remembering his underlying love for elephants. This is devastating to him. I know he's hurting. We all are: me, him, his mother. It's hard on all of us. But in the end, I know we did the right thing.

These are lives we're dealing with. We can't be careless.

_This is my life_  
><em>I've got it all right in front of me<em>  
><em>I won't let it go<em>  
><em>There's no way<em>  
><em>This is our time<em>  
><em>Don't slip away<em>  
><em>Don't slip away<em>

Sighing, I picked up the box from the coffee table. One last look. After I leave, KC and I will be over and I'll never be back. All of the feelings I have for this place are overwhelming. It's just an apartment. I know that. But it was our home, the place where we were going to raise Tyson and be a happy family. But all good things come to an end I guess.

KC's mother hugs me goodbye. I can see the tears she's holding back. She's going to miss this, too. Like KC, she was a big part of this, too. I feel so bad about doing this to her, but now her and KC can move on with their lives and finally reconnect. Tyson came in a bad time for the family and now they won't have to worry about anything else.

I looked over at KC, standing so still and unemotional. We faced each other, no one saying anything. I can see the pain in his eyes and it kills me inside. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the elephant rag. I opened his hand and place it inside. Staring him straight in the eye, which was hard to do considering we were both on the verge of tears, I whispered, "This is my life."

_I'm losing control_  
><em>My head is alright<em>  
><em>I can't shake the thought<em>  
><em>Of me losing my mind<em>

_Been away for three days_  
><em>Won't sleep till I've done<em>  
><em>All it is I'm living for<em>  
><em>Now I will show you<em>  
><em>All that I'm made of<em>

I adjusted the pillow of my makeshift bed in Alli's room. Once I left KC's a week prior, I've been spending my nights on Alli's floor. Don't get me wrong. I'm so grateful that they took me in.

Alli fell asleep a while ago. Since leaving the apartment, I've had a hard time falling asleep. My mind is running a million miles a minute. It's no wonder I can't sleep.

I reached under my pillow. My hands hit something cold and hard, but at the same time, warm and comforting. The picture frame slipped into my hand and in front of my face. Little Tyson was staring me in the eyes. This little face is the thing keeping me up. I don't know what's wrong. Is this just me worrying about him or do I regret what I did?

No. No, I can't regret it. I did this for us. He'll be able to have a normal life and so will I. I just won't think about him. I slid the frame back under the pillow and closed my eyes.

Sleep. Sleep, Jenna. Sleep!

_This is my life_  
><em>I've got the whole world in front of me<em>  
><em>I'm not letting go till I say<em>  
><em>This is my life<em>  
><em>Don't slip away<em>  
><em>Don't slip away<em>

_I made up my mind_  
><em>This time I know, know<em>  
><em>It all comes down to this<em>  
><em>This is our time<em>  
><em>This is our time<em>  
><em>Don't slip away<em>  
><em>Don't slip away<em>

I took the box, my hands shaking. I'm tired of being controlled by these contents. They're just making me worry. They just cause me stress. They just remind me of what could have been.

I stepped on the lever of the trash bin, opening the lid. Inhaling and exhaling, I slowly lifted the lid of the box. Rags, rattles, bottles, everything was inside. I remember each specific use for each of them. The blue rag was his food rag. The monkey rattle was for when he was fussy. He loved when one of us would shake it.

I'm done. All of these things are mementos of the past. I need to be a new person, a new life.

All of it. Everything. It all fell into the trash. I tipped the box over and dumped everything. And as much as it's sad to watch such an important part of my life disappear, it feels freeing. I notice pic on the top of the pile. Tyson's hospital picture. I reached for it, looking at it for a minute before slipping it into my pocket.

Well, I can't just leave everything behind.

_This is my life_  
><em>I've got the whole world in front of me<em>  
><em>I'm not letting go till I say<em>  
><em>This is my life<em>  
><em>Don't slip away<em>  
><em>Don't slip away<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The next one will most likely be Clare. <strong>

**If you have any suggestions, tell me! I have six more I plan on doing, so I may have that song choosen already. Here's a list of songs I have picked and the character:**

**"A Trophy Father's Trophy Son"**  
><strong>"Who Are You Know?"<strong>  
><strong>"Four Corners and Two Sides"<strong>  
><strong>"Tally It Up, Settle The Score"<strong>  
><strong>"All My Heart"<strong>  
><strong>"Do It Now, Remember It Later"<strong>

**And the characters, in a random order. What fun would it be to know which character will be in each song?**

**Maya**  
><strong>Eli<strong>  
><strong>Imogen<strong>  
><strong>Clare<strong>  
><strong>Adam<strong>  
><strong>Fiona<strong>

**Until next time, Thanks For Reading!**


	2. Clare: A Trophy Father's Trophy Son

**_Hello!_**

**_So I was really excited to write this, so I immediatly started right after I uploaded Jenna's!_**

**_So this time we have Clare. I guess the chapter should be called "A Trophy Father's Trophy Daughter" but hey, Kellin Quinn is a dude and Clare is not. _**

**_This was a very emotional piece. I feel it symbolizes Clare's feelings for her father, even though it's said in episode details that she is going to try and move in with her father. I felt like this song really would speak to Clare during the divorce._**

**_Again: I own nothing. Just a fan! _**

**_Song: A Trophy Father's Trophy Son  
>Band: Sleeping With Sirens<em>**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>Father, father, tell me where have you been?<br>It's been hell not having you here  
>I've been missing you so bad<br>And you don't seem to care  
>When I go to sleep at night, you're not there<br>When I go to sleep at night, do you care?_

Call log: Jake, Jake, Mom, Conner, Jake, Glen, Jake. No dad.

I sighed, throwing my phone on my bed. How hard is it to call your daughter? It's just nothing something you forget after sixteen years of raising her.

I turned off my lamp on my bedside table. Laying down in the dark, I noticed a picture of us, me, Dad, and Darcy, all at a ski resort. I saved the picture from Mom throwing it away. It's the only thing in the house that reminds me that I have a father. I mean nothing bad against Glen. He's trying and I appreciate that, probably more than he realizes, but I need my real dad.

Where are you, Dad?

_Do you even miss us?_  
><em>Your bottle's your mistress<em>  
><em>I need to know, I need to know<em>

You and Mom severed ties. I understand. You're done. Over. Finished. But what about me? Just talk to me, Father. I deserve at least that from you.

_Why are you walking away?_  
><em>Was it something I did?<em>  
><em>Did I make a mistake cause<em>  
><em>I'm trying to deal with the pain<em>  
><em>I don't understand this, is this how it is?<em>  
><em>I will try to understand<em>

"Dad, just please answer," I begged, rolling over on my bed. Since Glen and Jake moved in, everything has been different between Dad and me. I tipped him off about it, not intentionally, of course. Since that conversation, I have received no call, no text, no email. Nothing.

It hurts having the man who raised you abandon you, just drop out of your life in an instant. Do you realize how much that stings? It hurts like hell. And I can't help but think this is my entire fault. I didn't mean to tell you, Dad. You didn't need to know. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. I miss you. Come back.

_Father, father, tell me where are you now?_  
><em>It's been hell not having you<em>  
><em>Last thing I heard, you were fed up, you're skipping town<em>  
><em>With no note telling where<em>  
><em>When I go to sleep at night, you're not there<em>  
><em>When I go to sleep at night, do you care?<em>

Another day and no contact from you. I just need some closure from you. You still have me, Dad.

I read your note to Mom the other day, the note you left the night you left. Mom crumpled it up and put it in the shredder, but I spent all day picking the pieces out the next day and putting it back together. She doesn't know I have it. Those words stung me. I couldn't imagine what mom thought, even though her face held no emotion to it.

I know you, Dad. You have to live near here. You've never lived from here. Why can't you just come by sometime? Just pick me up and have a talk. I don't think I'm asking much. I just want to have you back, Daddy.

Daddy, please come back.

_I need to know, I need to know_

_Why are you walking away?_  
><em>Was it something I did?<em>  
><em>Did I make a mistake cause<em>  
><em>I'm trying to deal with the pain<em>  
><em>I don't understand this, is this how it is?<em>

_Why are you running away?_  
><em>I don't understand this, is this how it is?<em>  
><em>Why are you running away?<em>  
><em>Tell me please, tell me please, I need to know<em>

I went through our old texts today. I missed the way we were, so civilized and happy, like a father and daughter should. We were joking and laughing, just like old time, except I wasn't siting on your lap and watching whatever kids' show I used to adore. You may remember them. We had such fun when I was younger. I miss those days. I miss you.

I called your phone today as well. You didn't answer. Maybe you were busy, maybe at work or something. As weird as this may sound, your voice on you answering machine was a comfort. At least I got to hear your voice. I haven't heard it in a while.

_Is this what you call a family?_  
><em>Is this what you call a family?<em>  
><em>Is this what you call a family?<em>  
><em>Is this what you call a family?<em>

Please come back. Love me again, Dad.

_Spent seven years wishing that you'd drop the line_  
><em>But I carry the thought along with you in my mind<em>  
><em>But is this what you call a family?<em>  
><em>Is this what you call a family?<em>  
><em>Family!<em>

Should I just forget about you? It's been a while since we've talked. Do you realize that I think of you every day? Do you think of me? I like to think that you do. It gives me a bit of hope that you're still out there, waiting to come get me and take me away from here.

Like it or not, I'm your daughter and you are my father. We are family. You can't ignore me. Please don't ignore me. Don't erase me from you're memory. I most certainly can't do the same.

_Why are you walking away?  
>Was it something I did?<br>Did I make a mistake cause  
>I'm trying to deal with the pain<br>I don't understand this, is this how it is?_

I can change! I'll do whatever you want me to! Just please accept me! Take me back! I didn't mean to do whatever I did to make you upset! Please let me back in! I love you! I love you, Daddy! I love you…

Please come home. Please? For me? For your daughter?

_Why are you running away?_  
><em>I don't understand this, is this how it is?<em>  
><em>Why are you running away?<em>  
><em>Tell me please, tell me please, I need to know<em>

I've now realized that this is what you want. You don't want me. I guess I'm just not good enough for you anymore. I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you. You can now get on with your new life, whenever you are. I'll quit calling, texting, trying to contact you. I'll leave. You can go back to the life you were living.

_Is this what you call a family?_  
><em>Is this what you call a family?<em>  
><em>Is this what you call a family?<em>  
><em>Is this what you call a family?<em>

Just remember: I love you, even though you don't love me anymore. I'll always love you.

I love you, Daddy.

* * *

><p><strong>This was something I wanted to experiment with and I think it turned out pretty well. A nice mixture of emotions: sadness, frustration, etc.<strong>

**So now the songs are: **

****"Who Are You Know?"**  
><strong>"Four Corners and Two Sides"<strong>  
><strong>"Tally It Up, Settle The Score"<strong>  
><strong>"All My Heart"<strong>  
><strong>"Do It Now, Remember It Later"<strong>**

****And the charcters are:****

**Maya**  
><strong>Eli<strong>  
><strong>Imogen<strong>  
><strong>Adam<strong>  
><strong>Fiona<strong>

**I'm still open for suggestions!**

**Thanks For Reading!**


	3. Imogen: Who Are You Now?

**Hello Readers!**

**Thank you so much for the postivie feedback! I didn't think this would get much support so I must thank you guys!**

**So this one kind of turned into a rant instead of a story, but I think Imogen's mind would work like this... sort of...**

**Song: Who Are You Now?**  
><strong>Band: Sleeping With Sirens<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, yeah<em>

_Don't wake me up if I'm sleeping this life away_  
><em>They tell me that I'll never be good enough<em>  
><em>Sometimes it hurts to think it could really be that way<em>  
><em>It won't be that way<em>

One last check in my locker mirror before I shut the door. Hair buns: check. Curly loose strands: check. Cat ears? Of course! That's what I'm missing! I reach in the back of my locker and pull out my cat headband, positioning it perfectly on my head. There. Perfect.

I shut my locker and turn towards fourth hall for my next class. Pre-calculus. Ugh. Just take my brain and turn it into mashed potatoes. It's not that the work is really that bad, even though it definitely isn't a walk through the park. It's the people in the class: mindless, society puppets.

When I walk into the classroom, I can hear the laughs. Yeah, I'm not deaf. I take my seat and pull out my notebook, doodles all over the cover. The class isn't filled all the way yet. Just some puppets. Soon everyone makes their way in, like they're a parade. Can people even walk to a class without having someone with them? I mean, it's not like if you don't have someone with you, you're going to be abducted by aliens and anal probed… Wait… That maybe could…

Nope. Not going to think about that. They're already horny enough as it is. I don't want to think about something be shoved into another hole in their body.

As everyone crowds around three or four desks in the class, I can hear the snickering begin. Not as bad as yesterday, I observed. Then again, I also notice that Marisol isn't in class today either. It surprises me how she even got into pre-calculus anyway. I thought all of the 'bitch' gene she had stored would take up space where she could put valuable information.

Okay, that was mean. I shouldn't have said that– well, thought that, to be more precise. But after what she did to me and then Fiona, she kind of deserves it. It concerns me that someone can just do that to a person who was nothing but nice to them. Me: I could see that happening to. I know people think I'm a freak. That's nothing new. But Fiona? Fiona was anything but unfriendly to them and they feed her to the wolves.

Well, she doesn't need them. She's got me and Eli and we don't care. Well, at least me and Eli don't.

_I'm tired and I'm lost_  
><em>I don't want to be found<em>  
><em>I put my heart and my soul<em>  
><em>And strength in this now<em>

I wonder what it's like to be considered normal. People like Marisol, Katie, Drew: they make it look easy. They get everything they want. But how hard do they work for it? Some things just come naturally to them, I guess. It's always been a simple equation: the more pretty you are the more likely you will be popular. And I can't deny it. Marisol and Katie are both very pretty and Drew isn't bad looking either. But what about everything else? I know Drew's a quarterback and Katie, well, I don't know how she manages to do it all. Soccer, class president, honor student. It's like when does she have time to be a teen? So I have to give her credit for that. That can't be easy.

But what about us, the normal kids who aren't such great athletes, who don't try as hard as Marisol to look pretty every day? I try my hardest to be who I am every day. I try and make sure that I'm doing what I want, not what society has taught us is normal. That's a lot of hard work. When do I get credit for my journey?

_So forgive me 'cause I won't forget that_  
><em>Yeah, this world has changed me<em>  
><em>So you know when you ask me<em>

That is the exact reason I don't want to be a puppet. One wrong move and you're the talk of everything. At least when you're at the bottom, you can't go far from there. But also no matter how hard you work, you can never climb up the ladder either. I appreciate Fiona. She did a really good job with me at her party, even though I liked my outfit. It stood out and didn't make me look like everyone else. But she did make me look pretty good. I was surprised by the person in the mirror, which I really couldn't tell if that was good or bad. I looked like a normal person and even though my skin was crawling for normality, I thought that maybe, just maybe, they would like me, even just for that night.

Nope. How wrong was I? Unless being locked in an auditorium is a sign of affection in their eyes.

But do I regret it? Not really. People have done things to me and I've realized that it's just how the world works. I can't change that, but that doesn't mean I have to succumb to it. I can be my own person, think for myself, and still have great friends, who love me for who I am.

But can they say the same?

_Who are you now?_  
><em>Did you say what you want?<em>  
><em>Don't go back to the start<em>  
><em>I'm asking, who are you now?<em>  
><em>Did they break you apart?<em>  
><em>Won't you fight back for what you want?<em>

I wonder if they realize they're puppets. I mean, after a while I think you would realize if you were a clone of everyone else. They think the same, act the same, even look the same, down to the make-up, hair, and the clothes. And they're proud of it. They're proud of the fact that they can't think for themselves, because they get the praise from everyone else who can't think for themselves.

But who they change that? I don't know. I can't even understand the fact that they wanted to be like that in the first place. How I am supposed to answer that? Who am I to recommend there is something more than being like everyone else, say maybe their own person with their own free-thinking mind? Would they be able to leave if they wanted, just pick up and go without any restrictions? Probably not. That's not how our society works. You do something different and it's social suicide.

But if they had the opportunity, would they?

_Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly_  
><em>We're gonna work it out<em>

_Yeah, yeah_

_Don't, don't, don't wake me up_  
><em>'Cause I hate who I am today<em>  
><em>So come on, come on<em>  
><em>And just take, take, take what you want<em>  
><em>Isn't that what we're living for?<em>  
><em>We're always wanting more<em>

Crunch! The sound of paper brushes against my cat ears and lands on my desk. A chorus of loud 'OH's rang out. I swear, they are cavemen. If they had clubs right now they would be beating each other with them, laughing their pathetic little asses off. I take the crumpled piece of paper and open it, if by any chance they wanted to throw some verbal harassment my way, literally. Nope. Nothing written. I re-crumple the paper and throw it over my shoulder, hearing the tight ball land on the floor. The room filled with more snickers from the group around the desk three seats behind me.

It scares me to think they actually find this humorous, that I look like a freak in a headband while they look perfectly "normal" in six containers of makeup. Dude, that doesn't make you look pretty. That makes you look like clown. And then they complain that they have to do all of this stuff to make guys like them. Um, if you hadn't have put everything makeup you own on, then they wouldn't expect you to look like that all the time. And then they complain about girls who wear too much makeup. I hate the whole "Honey, I could whip off all of your beauty with a wet cloth" thing. It doesn't make you look cool. It makes you look like a hypocrite.

You want more people to think you're pretty, smart, capable of doing even the simplest tasks? Then quit looking like you put on make-up until your great-grandfather can see it without his glasses. Simple solution is simple.

_You've made me hate my own reflection_  
><em>Question every choice I make<em>  
><em>So I could try to be perfect<em>  
><em>I won't try to be fake<em>

With everyone looking the same, they get more friends who look the same, which makes younger kids want to look like them. Then the younger kids start acting like the older ones, which transfers down to the little kids younger than them, which shows them what they have to be like in order to be popular like them. See the pattern here?

When everyone acts the same, people start doing things. I'm not talking things that schools warn us about, like drugs and sex– although I'm pretty sure you could fit more than just male genitalia into some of those girls. I mean just little things, like what to eat, what to wear, what perfume smell they should buy. People doubt everything once they make it to the top. They think that if they do anything different, they'll be weird, a freak. They'll no longer be that amazing person that "everyone" wants to be.

You're not perfect. I'm pretty sure Hannah Montana taught us that. And if you have to watch everything you do make sure you stay "perfect," then I'm sorry. You aren't perfect. You're fake.

_So forgive me 'cause I really couldn't care less that_  
><em>This world has changed me<em>  
><em>So you know when you ask me<em>

I'm not concerned with being perfect. I know I'm not. No one is. I learned something from Disney channel. I would rather eat my own shoe than be told what to do.

Hey, that rhymed! So it must be true! There it is again! I'm on a roll.

_Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly_  
><em>And sometimes to really live, you've gotta try<em>  
><em>We can change it all together, in the end you're gonna find<em>  
><em>That what we felt in our hearts was real the whole time<em>  
><em>When you open up your eyes, I hope that you find<em>  
><em>Who you are, who you are<em>

Once, I just wish they would just walk in my shows, just for a day. Or maybe just have a day where you could be what you want. Although, these kids would have to be told something different than everyone else to be whatever they want.

It's easy to be your own person. I've done it. Eli's done it. It's not impossible. It just takes that first step. You have to be able to change for yourself before you can find what you want, not what society wants you to want. Just for once, think for yourself. It's hard to crash, but after words, you're going to find that some things are worth it, even if it's against the popular opinion.

The bells rings and the student slowly fill in their seats. The teacher walks in and starts writing notes on the board. As I took out my notebook, complete with Hello Kitty on the front, I take a look at the kids in front of me. The girls have theirs legs crossed at their knees, leaning over their desks. The guys were leaning back, hands barely moving on the paper. Oh my gosh, they even sit the same.

I have given up on society. Well, that was a long time ago. But one day, I just want to walk up to someone, any of the "normal kids," Katie, Marisol, Drew, Owen, and ask them one thing.

"_Who are you now?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said: kinda turned into a rant about society.<strong>

**So I want to make this a weekly thing. Like on the weekends or something until I run out of ideas, which Ionly have four more left. **

**The Songs:**  
><strong>"Fours Corners and Two Sides:<strong>  
><strong>"Tally It Up, Settle The Score"<strong>  
><strong>"All My Heart"<strong>  
><strong>Do It Now, Remember It Later"<strong>

**The Characters:**  
><strong>Eli<strong>  
><strong>Maya<strong>  
><strong>Fiona<strong>  
><strong>Adam.<strong>

**Any suggestions will be taken! **

**Thanks For Reading!**


	4. Fiona: Four Corners and Two Sides

**Hello Readers!**

**If you didn't see my author note in the last chapter of "Hear Me Now," then here's a recap.**

**One chapter every weekend (it's still Sunday for me, technically still the weekend), but since I uploaded three in the first week, those were for the next two as well. I'll try not to do that unless I know I will not be able to update the next week.**

**Now, as anyone who had read my work for a long time, I'm not very good wth consistancy with updating, so this is my first series where I am having a date set for each one, even though I have none written of the rest I plan to do as of now. So bare with me on that.**

**I likes this song for Fiona, because I think it really fit into her whole "Katie-Marisol" thing. If you can't tell, I don't like Marisol and we all known neither does Fiona, but I have a hard time criticizing Katie, not because I don't like her charcter (which I neither like nor dislike), but I find that she is a hard worker who goes after what she wants in life, so I can't citicize her for tht. Do I approve of how she goes by obtaining these things? No. But that does not consititute the way I feel about her determination. So I was pretty light on Katie.**

**Song: Four Corners and Two Sides  
>Artist: Sleeping With Sirens<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>You<br>You_

I walk down the empty hallway, checking my phone for a text from Imogen. We're supposed to stay after for a project our stupid history teacher set out. It's like teachers don't want us to have social lives or anything to compensate for their own lack of fun. My phone comes up blank. Sighing, I send her another text, asking where she is. This counts for so much of our grade. Looks like I'm starting on my own.

The library is around the corner from where I am, so I start heading over. As I reach the door, I hear a familiar laugh, followed by a whispered scolding from another voice. I take a peek inside the windows the surround the library. Marisol is on her phone, giggling at something on the screen. Katie, sitting opposite from her, has her nose in a book, focusing her attention back and forth from the book to a notepad.

_Tell me how, how's it take it so long for me to open up my eyes_

The sight of them makes me sigh in frustration. After everything they did to Imogen and me, it's hard to believe that I haven't rushed in to the lonely library and attacked that snobby Marisol. She shows Katie something on her phone, causing her to smile for a second before return to what I can guess is their project. Typical. Make Katie do all the work while you slack around. I should see that coming from the girl who can't come up with her own ideas and takes the ones from someone you stabbed in the back.

_I see through you now  
>I won't fall for the things you said before<em>

If I was just seeing them for the first time now, I would have wondered why a studious person like Katie was even friends with a party like Marisol. Katie is such a determined person who knows what she wants and will do anything to get it, a smooth talker. I respect her for that. But she's just as bad as Marisol. You can't believe anything she says unless it'll work out in her favor. But she did more than Marisol did. She at least tried to make up with me. To this day, I can't figure out if that was genuine and she wanted my company or if she just needed someone to help out with her president stuff, whether I should take her offer as something serious or a slap in the face.

_How, how's it take it so long for me to finally realize_

Although I can't blame this all on them. I fell for it. It's partially my fault for even letting it get that far. I wanted to be popular. I pretended to be something I'm not and it let them walk all over me. They didn't hurt just me though. They hurt Imogen and I let them. God, I am a horrible person…

_I'm on my team_  
><em>I won't run away but back t-to believe<em>

And to think of what I did to her? I made her into something she wasn't. She didn't want to dress like that. She didn't want to fit in. I made her try to fit in. But changing someone's hair and clothes isn't going to change who they are. Marisol, Katie, everyone knew who Imogen was and a new look wasn't going to change how they treated her.

I was almost friends with them? I almost turned my back on someone who really, truly cared about me just gain popularity? What took over me to stoop that low? Well, no more, I say. They're lairs and for one is something I will not put up with.

_And when they all turn against you_  
><em>You better be prepared to fight<em>

Because honestly, who's going to put up with a lying, backstabbing bitch for so long?

_They say I'm a sinner, but nobody knows_  
><em>You only do what you're told,<em>  
><em>You better hope that you're right<em>

I look back at them through the glass. Marisol's still on her phone while Katie cracks open another book. Determination at its finest, I must say. She _is _student president. She should be the good girl that people of authority are supposed to be, ones we can look up to with pride and honor as they are supposed to be some of the finest people in our society.

Katie Matlin: I call bullshit.

Leaders are people who look out for their followers, who try to do the best for them and make things better for anyone. A real leader would help their fellow citizen and provide a fair justice system. A leader is there for the people she leads. A real leader would be able to say and do things that _they_ decide is right.

Katie Matlin is a good girl, a proper, hard-working student who always tries for her best. While I can't take that away from her, I must say that it seems like everything she does is their based for herself or because someone told her so. And for her sake, that person better know what they're talking about.

_They say I'm a sinner, I'm not the only one  
>You wanna point your finger,<br>You better make a choice tonight_

And Marisol. I have a few choice words I've accumulated in my travels that would describe her, but I am a lady of class, unlike that skanky, home-wrecking, two-faced, son of a bitch. Okay, so maybe I'm not _that _much of a lady of class. I guess Eli and Imogen are rubbing away that prissy, rich girl thing Declan and Holly J had me on– although, I like to think I gave some of that to Eli and Imogen as well.

But back on topic, Marisol is the worst person you will ever have the displeasure of meeting. Not a first of course. Oh, no, she's a fabulous friend when you first meet her, and then things go south and she wants a scapegoat. Oh, nothing can ever be her fault, not when there's someone else you could blame. Well, that goat was me and Imogen, unfortunately. It was her fault we got caught in the first place. _She _locked Imogen in the auditorium. _She _made us get caught.

_'cause I'll stand up for what is right_

I did the right thing. I took responsibility for my actions. I was there. I did the crime, I'll do the time, and all that jazz. But I can at least admit when I'm wrong.

_How, how's such a bitter person become the man I am_

Wow. Okay, since when did I have this horrible side to me? Sure, I've been… harsh to people… Okay, I've been downright mean to them, to their face, even my friends. But I've never criticized someone's whole life, like I am now. But I have to say that they deserve it. They try to befriend me, use me for a party, and then when an aspect of said party goes wrong, blame me and the only person who truly cared there. Yeah, I'm going to be a little sour towards them. Imogen and I are still plotting the revenge, but it turns out we suck at it and there isn't anyone we can hired to come up with a plan that doesn't involve assassination.

_I'm turning my heart out_  
><em>Just give me the time<em>

Is it so wrong to want companionship? Holly J, Anya, and Chantay all left, leaving little me by myself. Well, not all by myself. I mean, I still had Eli and I was growing closer to Imogen, but that was it. I needed more people in my life… but not like that. I opened up and got hurt. Not again.

_Tell me how, how am I to change when I'm still trying to figure out how,_  
><em>how to be saved<em>

How can two people have this much of an effect on me? I shouldn't be this self-conscious about this. Why am I even worrying about their petty, little selves? I shouldn't have to beat myself up for something they did. They don't deserve to be in my thoughts. I'm not going to stoop low just for people I'm not sure I even care for to like me. I'm mine own kryptonite: I give me my power, but I tear myself down.

Did I seriously just say "kryptonite"? Okay, I need to quit listening to Eli about comics.

_And when they all turn against you_  
><em>Try not to look the other way<em>

I can't change anyone into being something they're not, just like they can't change me into hurting my true friends to cover mine and their hides. I can't tell them to quit being themselves, how they've always acted, like they can't change me and how I am truly.

I see Imogen walking into the school, perky and bouncing as always. She looks around, probably for me. For the first time that day, I don't look in the library. I don't care if they see me, even though I know they will, seeing their sitting right there in front of the window. It's a surprise they didn't see me before. When I reach Imogen, she engulfs me in a hug and I do the same. She takes my arm and gleefully drags me in to the library, ignoring the scowl of Marisol. She nudges Katie, causing her to look up. Her facial expression doesn't change, so I don't know how she's feeling, but it doesn't matter. She turns her face back in the book. I can't tell if she's disgusted to see me or ashamed of what she did, but I can say this: if everyone turns against her like they did to me, I bet she won't have the courage to look them in the eye like I am now.

She wasn't told to do so.

_All my life I've been the person I am_  
><em>Who are you to try and judge<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I cut off the song, but I think I made my point. <strong>**I really don't think I did Fiona justice, because I've never written a Fiona part before, but hey, I tried!**

**I still have three more songs from my collection to do and I got a suggestion and I will be adding that to the list. **

**Songs:  
><strong>"Tally It Up, Settle The Score"<strong>  
><strong>"All My Heart"<strong>  
><strong>"Do It Now, Remember It Later"<br>"If You Can't Hang" - requested for Eli****

****Characters:  
><strong>Eli<strong>  
><strong>Maya<strong>  
><strong>Adam<br>Eli again - requested for "If You Can't Hang"******

******If you have a suggestion, please don't be afraid to leave it in a review or PM me. ******

******And if you haven't noticed, I've kinda been doing the one-shots in the order I have the songs, comepletly by accident. Oppsie... haha! I'll try not to do that the next time.******

******Thanks For Reading!******


	5. Adam: Do It Now, Remember It Later

**Hello Readers!**

**As promised, weekend update! I really think that they'll mostly be put out on Sundays, but that part of the weekened. So yay! **

**I finally got around to writing. I saw the Hunger Games and I never really had an interest in reading the books or seeing the movie, but my friends wanted to see it and they had read it and dragged me to the theater. Sicne I didn't read the book, I was reluctant to go, but at the end of the movie, it was determined that I fangirled the most. So needeless to say, I got the first book on Monday and now I'm right at the beginning of part three in_ Catching Fire_. My writing had taken a backseat to Peeta. I don't care what anyone says, I will always pictute Josh Htucherson as Peeta and drool over the book. **

**Now this one took a different turn than what I had planned. It was supposed to be Adam stopping a buly from picking on a niner and telling the niner about his bullying expreiences. But I started writing and this came out. I think it really fits Adam well, because this year and after all of the Fitz stuff, the bullying kinda calmed down. So... yeah...**

**Song: Do It Now Remember, Remember It Later  
>Artist: Sleeping With Sirens<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Seen this place before<br>back when I was young and I had something more to prove  
>Now that I'm older I've seen all the things that I want<br>and I'm ready to make my move_

I rub the back of my head, aching in pain from the beating I just received. Of course, I should have known the tormenting wouldn't have stopped. Last year, it was a pain in the ass, but I made it through, made some friends, had a decent start. But honestly, how does throwing me through a window _again_ accomplish anything? I mean, I thought we would have learned from last year with Fitz and Owen. Since Fitz is gone and it was revealed that Owen's brother is part of the LGBT community, I thought my troubles would be over. I thought all of this would be done, over, complete.

Not quite.

_We'll stare straight-faced, don't hesitate_  
><em>See, why would we want to make you bastards wait<em>  
><em>Thank god, I got this chance, now I can say<em>  
><em>So now we'll say, we'll say<em>  
><em>We're gonna do what we want<em>

I made my way to an empty classroom and assess my damages. I remove my hand from my head, revealing little speckles of blood drops. Great… Something more I'll have to explain to my mother. The throbbing in my head is only complemented by the stinging running down my back. I don't even want to check for blood or injuries there. I'm wearing a jacket; it won't show if there are. I find a tiny shard of glass in my arm and slowly pull it out. A drop of blood pools down, but not enough to worry about. Oh dear god, how am I to explain the broken window? There was a fly and I tried to kill it by thrusting my body at it? Yeah, that'll work…

A rapid knock taps at the door. Before I can even say anything, either to stop the person from entering or to let them in, he bursts through the door, running over to me. I don't look up, just stare down at my body, looking for more harm. It has to be Drew. It was his football players that did this. I'm his brother. It must be him.

"Dude, you're bleeding terribly," the voice says, putting a piece of cloth to my head, maybe a jacket or a gym shirt, but what I know for sure is that the person is not Drew.

"It's not that bad," I reply, taking the cloth from his hand. "What are you doing here, Eli?"

Eli helps me to a desk, making me take a seat. "I saw you stagger in here. I had to see if you were okay."

"Well, thanks, dude." I groan, leaning on to the desk. I guess the bleeding must have been worse than what appeared on my hand. I take a look at the jacket. The gray stripes are now a purple color as the blood stained them.

"We have to get you some help," Eli insists.

I look up and out of the window of the door. Eli must have shut it again. I didn't hear him do that. Slowly coming in to view are the jackets of the player who threw me. My blood boils and the back of my neck feels hot, although I can't tell if that's from the anger or the blood dripping from my head. My eyes squint into glares. Man, if looks could kill, those guys would be six feet under. Eli notices my dagger eyes and follows them to the window.

"Football players," Eli guesses, not even having to explain more. "Can't Drew do something about this?"

"If he could, I wouldn't want him to," I answer. Whether it's just my urge for revenge, to protect myself, or the slow loss of blood making my thoughts delirious, I want to take care of this myself. "This is my battle, not his."

Eli's eyes glaze over in concern. "Dude, you kind of sound like me."

"And you're acting like me: sensible," I grunt, turning my head back to my friend once the jackets disappear from the window. "A little role reversal never hurt anyone. It'll be good to act like you. Beside…" I look back at the window. Even though they're gone from view, I still feel like they're there and a part of me feels like they can hear me. I smirk, just like Eli's trademark. "You can throw a punch."

_We'll do what we want_  
><em>Right now<em>  
><em>Come on, come on<em>  
><em>With or without you<em>  
><em>We will never regret that<em>  
><em>Don't you cross the line<em>  
><em>Don't you cross that line<em>

I walked down the hallway the next day, vengeance clouding my eyes. I keep on the lookout for my assailants, waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce. I'm not going to let them toss me around like I'm garbage. I tug on the bandage around my head. They're the reason I have to wear this tight, itchy thing anyway. Revenge is the only suitable option that comes across my mind.

I remember everyone's' fighting style–Eli's against Fitz, Drew's against Fitz and Vince– and contemplate on how to attack this. Should I just go all out like Eli did or synchronized like Drew?

I feel someone tap my shoulder. When I turn around, Clare is staring at me, obviously worrying. "Adam, don't go pick a fight. It's not right. It won't do anything."

"How do you know that?" I don't remember telling her or her being anywhere near the scene. But at the same time, I didn't see Eli there either, but he was somehow there.

She blushes, either in embarrassment or in a flirting way I had the pleasure of seeing so much of when Clare and Eli were together. She looks down at the books in her hand. "E-Eli told me," she stutters. "But only because he knew you were going to do sometime rash," she quickly adds, like a friendly conversation between the two needed an explanation. She is so nervous about talking to Eli that she makes excuses when she does. I can't blame her though. They did go through a pretty traumatic break-up.

"Well, I'm sorry you two had to be uncomfortable for the sake of me, but it's not going to change my mind," I spit back. I can't believe they expect me to just let this go, especially after everything that happened to all of us" me, Clare, Eli, even Drew got caught up in this. I can't let anyone get away with this again.

"Adam," she starts, getting ready to persuade me to come with her to go to our next class and let everything pass over. Fat chance there.

"No, Clare! They hurt me, made me feel worthless! I have to get them back! I have to do this for me!" I feel terrible for yelling at her. She was just trying to protect me, but my mind was made up.

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind" she retorts.

"And when they're blind, they can't see me to do any more damage," I seethe through my teeth. I don't know what is coming over me. It's like I have this immense hatred of everything that happened that it's giving me all of this strength. It feels amazing.

"Adam, you're scaring me," Clare whispers, placing her hand on my arm, as if to calm me down.

"I'm scaring myself Clare." And I honestly am. I have no idea where this courage and power are coming from. I just feel it coursing through my blood, ready to unleash.

_Remember when they said that what we want can never be done_  
><em>When it all comes crashing down<em>  
><em>We'll do what we want to<em>  
><em>Said we'll do what we want to<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

I see her eyes flick to her left and widen, like she sees something that terrifies her, and for the first time today, it's not me. I go to turn around to see what's distracting her when her hand squeezes tighter in to my arm. "Adam, no," I hear her beg. But it's too late. There they are, passing a football down the hall in typical jock fashion. All of the anger I have built up turned in to pure power and strength. Clare's nails dig deeper into my skin, as if she's going to hold me back with her fingers. I quickly shook her off and ran behind one of the players.

I remember them telling me I could never hurt them, that who I was born as prevented me from hurting them, that I was just a weakling who lived in a fairytale where we can turn into anything we want. They said I would never be strong enough, man enough. But when my clenched fist decked the jaw of the guy I ran up behind, I can guarantee that they will never laugh at me again.

_Remember when they said that what we want can never be done  
>Well looks who's look laughing now<br>We'll do what we want to  
>Said we'll do what we want to<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah_

* * *

><p><strong>I really like how it ended. That's probably my favorite part of the story. I also liked how Eli and Adam switched places. I hopw you got that line in the story! So what was your favorite part? Don't be afraid to tell me!<strong>

**I'm still taking requests, but as of now, I have these:**

**Songs:**  
><strong>"Tally It Up, Settle The Score"<strong>  
><strong>"All My Heart"<strong>  
><strong>"If You Can't Hang" - requested for Eli<strong>

**Characters:  
>Eli<br>Maya  
>Eli again - requested for "If You Can't Hang"<strong>

**I have three more weeks until I will be out of songs and ideas, so it really is up to you to give me requests, because once I'm done, I'm done until youg guys tell me. And please make it a charcater I haven't done. I'm perfectly okay with the two Eli songs I have to do, but I want to explore new charcacters to write. Dave, Wesley, Zig, Katie. And please requests other songs. They have two albums and, even though I haven't memorized every song, I can do every song if you have an idea. Don't be shy. I mean, I would love to do "The Bomb Dot Com" either version 1 or 2 and "Captain Tyin Knots vs Mr Walkway" (my favoirte song as ogf now), but I don't have character. So if you would be so kind to suggest something, I will get around to it. :)**

**I also have a Tumblr, which I don't really use for my Fanfiction, but I do post mostly Degrassi, Sleeping With Sirens, Pierce The Veil, random internet memes, and recently Hunger Games stuff. It's a great way to commutinicate with me if you don't have a Fanfic account or if you don't feel like logging in sometimes, like me. I don't log on to FanFiction everyday (although I do visit), but I'm on Tumblr a lot. My name:**

**ourskyunderthesea . tumblr . com**

**Until next week, Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
